Naruto's UnFun Night!
by Yurichi-kun
Summary: CONTAINS SOME EXTREMELY DISTURBING LEMON!By the way to all those people who put up bad reviews I MADE THIS PEICE OF CRAP IN THREE HOURS OUT OF COMPLETE BORDEM SO IF YOUR GOING TO RAID ON THIS I WANNA SEE YOUR THREE HOUR STORY BE BETTER THAN THIS!


Before I could speak another word she shoved me to the wall from my shoulders!

"S…s…Sakura what are you doing!?"

"You talk too much you know that!"

She pulled my hair forcing me to open my mouth as wide as possible and shoved her tongue inside. I tried my best to push her back but the strength of the 5th surged through her!

She as last pulled back and aloud me to talk.

"Sakura why are you doing this, you've never been this violent!?

"That's because I've never been this horny Naruto!"

Her hands reached down and un-zipped my pants as fast as possible! While un-zipping my pants she forced my hand to squeeze her small but soft breast.

"Sakura please I'm not ready for this!"

"Naruto maybe you haven't noticed but I don't care."

After un-zipping my pants she tripped me by the legs and made my back fall to the ground!

I grabbed her by the shoulder and barely moved her body away from mine!

"SAKURA STOP IT MAYBE _YOU_ HAVEN"T NOTICED BUT YOU'RE RAPING ME!!!!!"

"AND!? WHAT IF I DO! WHAT IF I'M RAPING YOU! IT BOTHERS YOU NOT ME!!!"

My body felt frail and shaky… she flipped my over with such force that my face hit the ground and started to bleed from my forehead! She pulled down my pants and boxers and grabbed my lower cheeks like they were breast.

"Nice, nice, soft and small Naruto…!"

"But Naruto put your arms behind your back now."

I did as told and was tied by strong metal wire. Two of her fingers slowly moved in between my cheeks at were forced into my only hole!

"AAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!"

She leaned down to my ear and whispered "Does it hurt Naruto?"

"Y…y… Yes!" is the only thing I could choke out

"Well this might hurt a little more: giggle:"

Her finger dug deeper and deeper and pulled apart so she could get a full view of what was inside.

"SAKURA PLEASE STOP!" I withered out

She pulled out as slowly as possible and as painfully!

"You're such a baby Naruto!"

Tears were mixing with the blood from my forehead and dripping to the ground.

Her tongue gently licked my spine and buttocks like ice-cream. Once again she flipped me over and stared at the blood-tears.

"Sakura… I don't wanna… go any… further…!"

"Sorry Naruto but I do…"

She licked my belly button and rubbed my stomach gently. Eventually she took off her clothes without worry of me running away. She put the space between her legs in front of my face and waited.

"Naruto lick me!"

"But then it'll be all over my face!"

"JUST DO IT!"

"O… ok."

I moved my face closer and sucked on her clit her face was completely red with the scariest grin I'd ever seen her give me. Suddenly she dropped down and almost choked me!

Ignoring what happened she adjusted to the position and said

"Continue!"

I had no other choice but to follow her command and stick my tongue out. Before I knew it juices erupted into my face and split on the pillow!

She leaned over once again and whispered

"This time don't spill it!"

It tasted sour/sweet but it was sticky and hard to take down. Once again she put her vagina to my face but this time she held the back of my head and shoved me closer than before! I kept

Digging and digging but she never came I shoved down deep and was licking the clit but she resisted Cumming. I couldn't take it much longer so in one quick jab of my tongue she came once again I mist so much of it that my hair had cum rolling through it. Pulling me out she grabbed my ear and tugged as hard as possible!

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO SPILL IT NARUTO!!!!"

"IM SORRY BUT THERE'S TOO MUCH AND IT'S TOO STICKY TO DRINK!"

"DAMN YOU!!!!"

My body felt even more shaky than before I didn't want to lick her over and over again!

"Naruto I want one more thing from you!"

"WH…what?"

"Your cock!"

She reached down and squeezed my cock causing small amounts of urine to come out.

"You're small for your age but I like small."

She pulled my hair once again and kissed me without fail… Her hips were brought up and slowly brought down letting my tip touch her outer lips.

"Mmmmnnnn Don't do that Sakura please."

"Don't even try it Naruto."

Here pussy was so wet it was crazy! She dropped down and let my member finally rest inside her. But not for long did my member rest she grabbed my butt and moved her hips up.

Her pussy was slightly swollen and was glowing pink but I couldn't sit back and let her do this I knew I was already going to get screwed but letting her do all the work was not like me I had to do at least one thing. I brought my knees up and pushed her up and down!

"Naruto you don't get to do anything at this point!"

She pinched the skin under my legs and made my knees drop down. Coming up and down was the most pleasurable thing I had ever experienced but I didn't want it like this! I suddenly realized a huge amount of pressure in my cock!

"Ahh… s… Sakura…"

"Stop talking!"

"But…"

"I SAID STOP TALKING!"

"But I have to…CUM!"

With her on top of me most of the cum spilt down on my legs, I turned my face to the side and moved my eyes towards her face expecting her to look utterly disgusting but instead she had the happiest look on her face! She kept going while my cock started to shrink!

"Sakura I'm done I can't keep going!"

"You don't happen to have a say in the matter Naruto I'm not done so you're not done!"

My cock was aching not with pleasure but from pain! She wouldn't stop she wouldn't quit she wouldn't cum

"Naruto you're un-erected and soft! I can't cum now!"

"Does that mean we're done!? Please tell me we're done!"

She emptied me out and walked to her bed although in the end I didn't receive a reply.

I quickly put on my pants and ran out the house my hands still quaking!

"Tsunade-sama can I come out now?"

"Yeah!"

One Sakura walked out of the closet while the one on the bed transformed into Tsunade!

"Was he any fun Tsunade-sama?"

"Kinda but he came way too fast!"

"I agree!"

"Well Sakura next time you can have him:grin :"


End file.
